


Online Dating

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, do you take requests? 'Cause i have one: Online Dating with Thorin and Bilbo :P (Doesn't need to be long!) - request by anon.</p><p>This is only a short one shot, rebloggable on my blog: http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/102681673744/hey-do-you-take-requests-cause-i-have-one-online</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Dating

Thorin rolled his eyes. Dwalin shot him a look. Since two hours the two of them sat in Thorin’s messy flat and searched through online dating websites.

“This is nonsense!” Thorin said and leaned back. What began as a stupid idea of Dwalin turned out to be worse than expected.

”It isn’t! We find probably someone, who wants you!”

”We won’t, no one whats a goldsmith as a boyfriend.”

”Girls would die to have!” ”I am into men, not girls, have you forgotten?” Thorin rose and went to get a beer. His neck was all stiff and his eyes burned.

”Okay, why don’t we watch a movie then.” His old friend entered the kitchen and searched through the fridge.

”No, i need to get up tomorrow early, because Gandalf wants to come over. He has some new customers for me.” Dwalin rolled his eyes.

”Why do you listen to the old man?”

”He helps me often okay. And if you haven’t noticed the shop isn’t going well.” Dwalin merely shrugged.

”I know, Dís has told me. Well, then i’ll go home and yeah….”

”Fuck your boyfriend.”

”Exactly.” Dwalin left the kitchen, Thorin following him. “I met Nori on that website i showed you.”

”Shut up, or i will strangle you!” Thorin said and shoved his friend outside.

—————-

Thorin opened his email and spotted several mails from desperate men. When he scrolled through them, he spotted a young man, about three years younger, who lived not far from him.

”Bilbo Baggins.” He mumbled. Sounded like someone nice. When he read the profile and later then the message he had sent, he felt comfortable with the thought of him as a partner. Be it romantic or sexual. He began chatting with Bilbo and there were many things about the man, that made him laugh and he began to like him more and more over the course of the next weeks.

 _How about we meet someday? I feel like i have known you for so long and i’d like to meet you in person._ Thorin’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. When he put his hands on the keyboard he shivered.

 _Why not. When do you have time?_ The reply came immediately.

 _Why not tomorrow after work? Let’s say three o’clock?_ Inhaling deeply, Thorin leaned back. Was he ready? Did he want to meet Bilbo?

_I don’t see a problem with my schedule. Where?_

_The small restaurant. Erebor. Do you know? It’s pretty nice there. I will be there earlier and…well, i think you can recognize me, can you?_

Thorin chuckled. Sure he could.

 _Then it’s set._ His heart beat faster and he felt like floating. This was something he had never done before. But it felt somehow good.

—————-

Then entire day he felt like a glass figure, who needed gentle handling. He was talking with a soft voice and touched things in a gentle way, he hadn’t done before. He had lost his muscles and they were replaced by pudding. When he close the shop, he let out a shaky breath and ruffled his hair. While he went upstairs to look through his wardrobe he thought of Bilbo and only him. He washed his hair and even used his sisters hairdryer before he left the house.It was already fairly cold, so he stuffed his hands into the fur coat he wore. Erebor was a pub-bar mixture, owned by a man nicknamed Mountain. The atmosphere was a bit rustically but friendly.

”Thorin?” said a gentle voice from the left side, when he entered. He turned and spotted the man with the sod brown curls, he had chatted over the last few months.

”Hello Bilbo.” He replied shyly. When he sat down, he noticed the nervous tremor in the other man’s hand and took his small fingers, squeezing them gently. The smile he received was warming his heart.

——-the end


End file.
